Present day enterprises have come to rely on mission critical computing systems. Such systems may include automation for accounting, finance, human resources, and other enterprise automation. Without automation, enterprises might not be able to service a large number of customers, would not be able to quickly determine who they owed money to or who owed them money, or be able to collaborate on work product. Indeed, if an enterprise's automation were to be compromised, that enterprise may run the risk of facing losses tantamount to going out of business. Accordingly, the ability for an enterprise to protect, backup, and recover from automation failures and threats is tantamount to ensuring not only the enterprise's health, but its very survival.
Accordingly, in recent years there have been hundreds of tools developed around protecting one's business enterprise, to make it more secure from cyber-attacks. However, the reality is that business enterprises are now less secure than ever. Indeed, an increasing number of breaches reported regularly. It may take over a year to detect, find, and remediate a security breach. The eroding network perimeter of today's modern data center, the increase in mobility and telecommuting, and a dangerous cybersecurity threat landscape perpetrated by malicious actors have created a multi-dimensional challenge for information technology (IT) executives charged with protecting and securing their organization's data assets.
Cloud computing introduces additional challenges. “Cloud native” business enterprises may operate entirely in a public environment, while those with a “cloud first” strategic imperative, typically employ hybrid clouds. In both cases, an increasingly borderless network results in a visibility and control gap where the lack of access to the egress point nearly eliminates the ability to employ traditional security controls.
Today, organizations address this security problem by acquiring an ever increasing number of security tools to automate the protecting, backup, and recovery of their mission critical computing systems. There are a countless number of products available that promise to provide various forms of protection against cyber-attacks. However, different safeguarding software packages, may each have a different focus. One package may protect server side computing instances, but may not protect client side software. Another package may provide proactive security scanning, but may not offer recovery assistance in the case of compromise. Worse, rather than working in concert, different packages may inadvertently act against each other. Presently, there is no technology to orchestrate the response of these diverse safeguarding software packages in a unified and coherent fashion. Furthermore, as a consequence of there being no present orchestration technology, there is no present way for enterprises to perform orchestrated self-healing and response in the event of a security breach.